The Great Journey
by BlackJack15
Summary: As these two teens team up with the Great Demigods of our time, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and many more heroes. They accept a long journey that will take them to the greatest risks that they have ever taken, just to save others.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Our First Time at Camp Half Blood

We finally left Olympus and now we are in New York in a cab, yellow as the sun, heading down to Camp Half Blood but of course we hit some traffic so we sat there. We just can't wait to get there. When we finally got out of traffic we headed down to Long Island but the next thing we knew there was a Drakon right behind the cab with its green scales that looked very old from different battles like they were battle scars and I could even smell its breath. The Drakon smelled of garlic and something else that was quite disturbing and it looked very hungry. I told the driver to go as fast as he could but he wouldn't, so Steven said that he would pay him double and the next thing I knew he went as fast as he could.

The Drakon just wouldn't give up, it chased us all the way but when we saw the camps borders we all got excited even though there was a Drakon right behind us. All of a sudden three people came out of the Big House with swords and spears and they had killed the monster but I knew that he would be back for monsters never really die they just reincarnate in time. When the cabbie dropped me off, Steven paid him and we introduced our self's to the three people that saved us and it turned out to be three great heroes Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and Nico Di Angelo son of Hades I told them that I was a son Poseidon of and he was the son of Zeus.

Just like that we were part of their group which made Steven and I feel good because we were friends with some of the heroes that have helped win the battle against the titans. When we got to the Big House which was a three story farm house that over looked the camp, there was a man in a tigers striped shirt and was drinking diet coke and the other man was in a wheelchair they were playing piccolo a card game. The man in the tiger shirt looked up and his nose was beat red and he was a little bigger then what he should be, then he said what do you want. The man in the wheelchair cut him off and said that I we were the new kids and that my name was Brenden Field and that I was a son of Poseidon and his name was Steven Doig and he was the son of Zeus.

When we left the house we saw two boys running out the camp store with their pockets full and Percy just smiled and said "Conner and Travis are at it again". We also saw a gang of girls grab one of the new kids and bring him into of the girls bathroom and he came out with his face wet and he smelled and we already knew that he had just been dunked by Clarisse La Rue and her gang of sisters who were all children of Ares. We knew about Clarisse because she was another hero that fought in the battle of the Titans. Then she saw Brenden and me and the girls started after me but Percy and Nico got into their faces and told them to back off and they drew their swords to get them to stand back, but Clarisse said "just wait till capture the flag" so we left.

We both said thanks and they said "no problem we don't like it when our friends are picked on". By the time we got done with my tour it was dinner time because they eat early so they can sing songs and dance at night. Our meal was steak, grapes, bread, and corn we were supposed to scrap some of our meal into the campfire to worship the gods. When we finished we headed to the amphitheater to sing some songs and dance. When we finished we headed back to our cabins to go to sleep, my cabin was a beautiful green and blue and Steven's was a golden in the moonlight and in the daytime. The next morning I found Annabeth outside my door so I said "hi" and she said "hi" back and I asked if she needed anything and she said that she had my schedule of my activities so I said thanks and she asked if I would help her give the schedule to Steven and I said sure.

It turned out that we all had archery first so we all went to the field and the man in the wheelchair that we had met on the porch was really Chiron who was a centaur and he was in charge of the archery so we began and we both turned out to be pretty good at it. Then I headed to the arena for training and Percy was the sword trainer. He said I was up to fight him and everyone said good luck with a sarcastic look because he was one of the best sword fighters in the camp so we began. First he jabbed but I deflected it and stabbed at him and to my surprise I had got him but that didn't stop him he keep coming and I kept at it and soon he gave up and some just mumbled beginners luck but one girl said that I did really good and I knew that she liked me a little.

Later I learned that her name was Gabby Holmes and her sister who was Machala Holmes, and their father was an artist which caught the eye of her mother, Aphrodite the goddesses of love. I had a hour before my next activity so I just walked around the camp and it was beautiful with the smell of strawberries in the fields and the salt from the ocean and the creek, as I was walking to the big house we saw Clarisse standing there and I knew that we were in for it then all of a sudden she had Steven and me by the collar, we struggled but her grip was too strong for both of us then she brought us in the bathroom and I knew we had lost but then Percy burst into the bathroom and summoned a wave of toilet water to splash in her face and she found herself on the ground sopping wet.

We knew that she would chase after us so we ran until there was no sign of her or her gang. I gave him a tour of the camp and told him to meet me at the arena so he left and I went to the armory to see one of my old friends his name was Eric Mansfield that had lived in the same building that Steven did before his mother died. Steven later asked if he could make a spear for him that could have a lightning emblem on the tip that would send a little shock down the others blade to lower their defense and make it easier to take them down but it would still have the same effects of a regular spear, and a shield that had a lightning emblem that has a power that would send a shock trough the attackers weapon so their hand and wrist would go numb.

I asked for a sword that had a power that would send a little blast of water that would confuse the person and make it easier to take him down and plus a wave going down the middle of the blade. He said that I had to wait for a little bit while he made it. When he came out with what I had wanted, so I thanked him and left. When I got back to the arena I gave him his weapons that I had made especially for him and I showed him mine he was quiet impressed. After that we ate lunch. We still had time because we both had the same schedule so we just practiced at the arena with our new weapons he was just as good as Percy. We headed over to the stables for Pegasus riding then we headed over to the lake for canoeing.

When we finished it was dinner time so we ate and then Chiron made an announcement that it was time for capture the flag and everyone cheered. We teamed up Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Dionysus and Hades vs. Ares, Hermes, Demeter, and Athena. We grabbed our weapons and got on our sides. Percy, Steven, Nico, and I were our guards. Everything seemed fine until I heard a twig snap and I turned toward the sound and I found an Ares person and I charged I took him down with ease with a simple hit with my shield he went down from being numb. Then I heard Nico fighting someone along with Percy so Steven and I went to work we took down two more people but then all of a sudden we were surrounded by several others.

We saw Annabeth walk right by us and was just about to grab the flag but Steven and I got an idea we started to attack the people we took them out one by one they fell soaked or numb. We had stopped her just in time to save the flag and capture her. As Steven guarded her I made sure no one got to the flag. I could hear the buzzer ring and Steven smiled and said "looks like we won". Since we won our cabins didn't have to wash the dishes so we all went to bed. The days passed and after a while we all got used to it, more kids came to camp, Steven became better with my spear and shield, Machala and Steven started to date, Percy and I spent more time together, and I became better with a sword. After a while I started to date her sister Gabby.

Steven and I went to Rachel our new oracle and Steven received the prophecy _5 shall go, 3 will come back with victory, 1 will abandon the others when they are most needed, the other will try to kill another when they become jealous, and one shall remain under the control of a memory that holds them at the others will._ It seemed to me that this prophecy will haunt me till it is over.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Journey of the Lost Sword

It was a normal afternoon, like always I was at school in Literature class. All of a sudden I hear this strange noise like a person yelling at someone. So I look out the window and find Percy getting yelled at be Ares the God of War. I raise my hand and say to the teacher that I feel like I'm going to PUKE! That always does the trick because it is like a one way ticket to get out of class. So I run outside and ask Percy what is going on.

"Oh nothing, I just have to find the Blade of Olympus by Sunset or Ares will punish me until the end of the century and I have no clue where it is."

"I'll help you."

"Really!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well aren't you in class?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess you said that you had to puke?"

"Yeah."

"That always works. Then let's hurry. Ok where would the Blade of Olympus be?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's start looking."

"Hey did you find anything out while Ares was yelling at you? Did he give you any leads?" "Yeah he said that it would be with the one who calls himself king."

"So it would be with someone who was or is a king? I think I have an idea of where he is. He would be in Hades realm because I think that the king is King Minos who was the Minotaur's master and he is a judge in Hades realm."

"Why do you think that? I heard that he was going to steal something that was worthwhile."

"Ok that works."

"Great."

"I think I know where an entrance is to his realm without going to LA."

"Great." (30 min later in the tunnel that a great hero had taken that is in Central Park) "Dose it smell to you?"

"A little bit. (20 min later) "Hey look I see light at the end of the tunnel."

"I see it too."

"Push the rocks out of the way."

"Got it."

"This place looks different from last time I was here."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Look!"

"Great here comes some guards that don't look too happy. Here we go." (After several guards lying on the ground in pain) that was easy. (As we walked through the fields we saw poplar trees) that tree is dead or about to die. Yeah all the trees look like that down here hey look its Minos, he's getting away hurry.

(Just then he vanished in a flash of light) "Hey where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Wait I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

"He's back up on the surface lets go." (Back in the tunnel but this time going up instead of down) "Are we there yet?"

"Almost I see a light up ahead." (As you and Percy burst out of the hole you see Minos getting away) "Hey stop!" (As you run into your cousin)

"Hey guys hey Steven we need your help to catch King Minos."

"Why?"

"He stole the Blade of Olympus oh no we got to stop him right. I saw someone in a rush heading over to downtown."

"Great let's go." (After 1 hour of looking for Minos you see someone looking right at you and you realize that its king Minos) "He's over there."

"After him!" (As Steven corners Minos in an alley in broad day light so he can't disappear and he is also in full flesh and will be easy to harm just like anyone else.) "We got you just where we want you Minos."

"That's King Minos to you."

"We don't respect you so why should we?"

"Because I can haunt you in your nightmares so you might want to be a little nicer."

"No they don't. Steven?"

"Yep. Had over the sword Minos or I will have to kill you along with the other monsters that have fallen to me."

"Why do you think that I will fall?"

"Because the gods know that you have taken the blade."

"What?"

"That's right before I got here I sent an Iris Message to the gods in the palace. They know that you have it, so hand it over or die."

"No!"

"Fine with me." (As Steven stab's Minos and grabs the sword)

"How dare you!"

"Oh don't worry you will suffer more where you're going."

"You can't do this to me."

"I think I just did."

"Noooooo" (slowly Minos dissolved into a pile of dust)

"You did it Steven!"

"Yeah well let's get the sword to Olympus."

"Ok let's go." (As you enter the Empire State Building) "We need to get up to Olympus right now."

"Fine hears the keys."

"Thanks." (10 minutes later) ding. Were here. Hurry we got to get to the palace. (10 minutes of nonstop running) were here at the palace. (You, Steven, and Percy enter the palace and give them the sword)

"We give you our thanks and for returning the sword and sending Minos back to prison you will get to keep it Steven for now you have the Blade of Olympus but I will drain all the power out of the blade but make it to where it will shoot lightning but it won't have the same powers that it used to have."

"Um, thank you!" (10 minutes later and on the streets of Manhattan)

"Thanks Steven for your help."

"No problem. Hey will I see at home?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Alright see you there ok?"

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Dark Blade of Hades

Here is how I got my dagger. It all started last time we went to Camp Half-Blood. I was following my normal schedule for the activities for the day. My next lesson was at the arena and I have heard that Nico had a bad day today so he has been in the arena fighting everyone who came and dared him to fight, and he beat all of them. So I went and he said "You, Brenden come here I want to fight you." So I came and he said that he wants to make a deal with me because he was getting boarded of beating everyone for nothing. So I said what's the deal. Here's the deal if you win I will make you a dagger like my sword and if I win you will make me a dagger like your sword.

Sound fair enough. So we shook on it and said good luck. Then we each pulled out our swords. First he jabbed at my side but I blocked it just with the tip of my sword I was lucky. Then I swung and caught his leg just by a tad. I was lucky. So he said nice try but it won't end that easy. He faked a jab but I hit his sword as hard as I could and his sword flew out of his hand. He kicked me away. He grabbed his sword and the fight went on. He apparently didn't learn the first time so I hit his sword out of his hand again. I started to put my sword up to his neck but he ducked and grabbed his sword witch surprised me. So we kept going he jabbed again and got a cut on my leg.

I was too sorry for my cut that he cut me again right across my whole chest, it made me so mad, and it was steaming it hurt too much. So I did a spin and slice and caught him off guard so I could end this because I was in so much pain. I put my sword up to his neck right when he fell to the ground. He said nice job but next time I wouldn't get to lucky and the match was over. Everyone congratulated me. About three hours later Nico came with my dagger and said here you go you deserve it more than I deserve a dagger like your sword. Thanks. Oh, and sorry for the scar all the way across your chest. No problem, it is just a game.

After that Nico asked me if I wanted to hang out so I said sure. Tomorrow is when we have a little vacation. We go to school. But for us, school ends too quickly because I'm a half blood and monsters always find a way to get me to blow up the school or get thrown out. So I'll be back before school ends. That's for sure. Hey, Nico where are you going after this? I think I will just stay here. Alright see ya next year but who knows maybe sooner.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Return to Camp Half Blood

Five o clock, east side New York, Steven and I are in our apartment with my mom. Steven is my cousin but his mom died. Steven pick up your spear and gear. Mom how long do we have until we go back to camp half blood. Were living in six minutes. Don't forget your sword and dagger. (I got the dagger last year from Nico because I beat him in a sword fight and the bet was he would make me a dagger and if I lost I would get him a sword like mine. But I won so he gave me the dagger.)I won't. Brenden and Steven get in the car. Ok mom. Hey Steven I will beat you in capture the flag. No, you won't. Yeah I will I have a sword like a wave mark that can change weapons band have the water powers all you got is the sky and a spear.

Both of you SHUT UP! Sorry mom. How much longer? Can Steven and I just fly their on Blackjack their it would be faster. No, we only have ten more minutes. It seems like it has been an hour. Hey Steven I wonder if they will send us on a trip. I hope we get to fight a hellhound. Hey I wonder if Grover is still telling people that Pan has died. Were here. FINALLY! Bye! Oh no here comes Clarisse she dunks the new kids heads every year. At least we came last year for two years. It feels great to be back. Hey, Steven want to go see Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. No, I think I will practice my spear fighting. Ok. See you at capture the flag tonight and the camp fire.

Hey, Percy has Clarisse dunked any new kids heads in the girls restroom toilets. Yeah, she gotten three in there and two came out. Who are the teams for capture the flag? I don't know. Hey, Brenden you should practice your sword and dagger skills so you ready for capture the flag. Ok, Percy. I'm still better than you. You are not. Whatever. So while I was walking over to the arena I saw the stroll brothers braking into the camp store again. We are still recovering from the war we lost so many demigods. The satyr's are all around trying to find demigods. So far we only found four, but some find their own way. They told me.

I know, it's horrible. Camp isn't going to be that fun this year because we won't be able to prank people. Hey Connor have you seen Steven? Yeah, for some reason he went to the Big House. Thanks, Bye. Chiron is Steven listening to Rachel again for his prophecy for this year. Yeah, all I heard was that five must go, but only three will come back with victory one will backs out one will leave you on the hardest part and the other will try to kill you because they are jealousy. And that was it but there was more. Thanks I'll wait here for him. Good because I have to find the stroll brothers. Here he comes. Thanks bye. Hey Steven what did the oracle say?

Oh, nothing. You can tell me later now we are going to practice our fighting in the arena. Two hours later. Hey, Steven did you hear that it is dinner time. Great I'm starved. Let's run. Steven I feel bad because you have to sit by yourself. Don't be were on the same capture the flag team I will just eat fast. Ok. Remember first we put our food in the fire for the Gods. Oh, yeah. Hey don't be sad we will win in capture the flag it isn't that then what's wrong. I don't know. I just got a bad feeling. Dinner is almost over, so what you got there? I got seven slices of pizza. Man you were hungry yeah. What did you have? Not much just a cheeseburger so I would be ready for the game.

"Dinner is over" Steven get your armor on and weapons ready. Already for battle. So am I. the teams are the Ares cabin with the Hestia cabin, and Artemis cabin verses the reset of the cabins because they have less people. Get in our place get set go. I started off with our Athena Cabin in the trees guarding our flag. With the new group guarding the boarders and the rest of us running around fighting the other cabins. While Steven, Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and I all were sneaking around there defenses it was a great capture the flag. Annabeth ran up while we distracted and Annabeth got the flag. We Won! The alarm went off that means the game was over.

But the down side was that it was time for bed, but the up side on winning was we didn't have to wash the dishes. We all had to go to bed. So it didn't matter. Tomorrow is a big day for some of us because we are going up the lava mountains. It isn't a big day for the old kids here like me but for the new kids it is because they have never done something like this before, believe me it's harsh. Tomorrow instead of the lava mountain I'm going flying on BlackJack. I might just go to see my dad at his palace and help him because it was ruined last time I was there because of the war. Now he is trying to fix it. So that might be my day tomorrow.

This is annoying this is the third time tonight that I have had a bad dream or more like a night mare but it seems like I can see what's going on in some places where I'm not it's crazy and annoying. I've had those the last five years said Percy but I didn't think his were as bad as mine were compared to his. I keep trying to sleep. Finally all the crazy dreams last night are over and I can finally get back to my Dad and help him for the day. I think Steven Might go and see his Dad or he might come with me because I invited him last night in capture the flag. Hey, Annabeth have you seen Steven lately? No, but I think he went down to the lake.

Thanks. What's nice about the lake is that there are tree Nymphs

s and they are fun to talk with but so many tree Nymphs

s are dead because when coronus broke into the camp they destroyed so many trees and when a tree dies an tree Nymphs

dies. There are still a bunch and they like to talk. They know all the gossip and where someone went if they're in the forest. So I usually ask them. I usually ask Janus because she is Grover's girlfriend. Today I didn't ask because I was in a hurry. Ok. I'm on the beach now and I don't see Steven. Oh no there he is. Steven do you want to see my dad's palace with me or do you want to use Blackjack and go and see your Dad?

I think I'll come with you. Great! So here is how it work you grab my hand and I bring you under water to the palace when your under water in my dad's Palace there is air in their so you can breathe. What a minute. What? How do you know all of this? Oh, Percy told me last night because I told him I was going to see Dad. Well are you coming yeah. Let's go then. Grab my hand now. Ok. ( Were holding hands and I call some friends from the sea to bring us faster.) Here we go. So do you like the sea creatures and the wild animals in this water? Where here doesn't it look great. But there are a few cracks that Dad is trying to fix.

What in tell you see the inside. HOW IS YOUR FRIEND! Oh he is my cousin he wants' to see Dad's palace Ok. You and he can go in to. Thanks Briars. You can let go now were in the palace. It looks great with all the blue glow and the marble and clam shells. Wait until you see my Dad's office. Here we are. Holly cow, that looks great. There is his trident. The walls are the best. Here comes Dad. Does he always wear Hawaiian clothes? Yeah it matches his image. He is still recovering from the war he is down on solders and his palace was destroyed so he has been really busy. Hey Dad do you want some help on rebuilding your palace?

No, but you should be getting ready for your mission. What mission? Didn't Steven tell you that you are to find some demigods that were capture by a Cyclops, the Minotaur, and Hellhound. For some reason they have been attacking and putting them in prisons that we can't break out of when you are inside. You have to find them and escape alive. But who is controlling the monsters to capture them? We don't know. Where is this place? It is in Los Angeles. Ok, we better be getting back to the camp. Ok, you should get going. Hold on to my hand again Steven. Here we go. Were back great, now we have to find Chiron. Let's hurry.

There he is. Were. He's talking with the Stroll Brothers. I see him. Hey Chiron we were told we are to go on a mission. Oh, yes I was waiting until you found out. You always do. Do we get to bring anybody. Yes, you can bring three other people we choose Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. When are we to leave? You will leave tomorrow morning after our first activity. Thanks, we'll go tell them that we are leaving tomorrow so they can pack. Their weapons. Then you better hurry because we are about to have dinner. It's that late already. Yeah. How long we were at Dad's about three hours. Well we'll tell them and get ready.

Steven you get Nico and I will get Annabeth and Percy because Percy lives with me. Go! Ok. Hey Annabeth pack your bags because you are going on the mission with Steven, Nico, Percy, You, and Me. Great! I'll go pack. See ya. Hey Percy we are going on a mission and you are going. I'll go pack my weapons and cloths. I'll go to bed and rest for tomorrow because it is a big day for all of us. Tomorrow morning at 6:00 everyone who is leaving is packed and ready to go.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Search of Half Bloods

Everyone is cheering us on right before we left the boarders. We all left on a Pegasus. The Pegasus's got scared and left us. So we just kept walking and soon we came up to an army of Minotaur's. We each took some and when I had seven on me I did a spin with m sword and killed six of them but the one came behind me and knocked my sword out of my hand so I ran up while I was not looking and then I took out my dagger and stabbed him and he vanished like the rest of them. So then I ran and grabbed my sword and then went to help the others.

After we all left we had to find a place to rest because we were all way to tired especially Percy because he has the curse of Achilles that makes it where he can't die. It tires him down really fast. To fast, like the one time last year when we were on a mission he passed out in the middle of a battle. This time he faced his favorite Minotaur the one he killed two times already. He was harder this time. We kept walking until we found this house that Luke had built three years ago. Just in case we went after him while coronus was reforming to be his true form. This house was comfortable but that wasn't the point we had to make sure that no one would find us here otherwise we would probably be dead. So we took turn on sleeping I of coarse went first.

So when I was waiting until my turn was done I heard voices so I grabbed my dagger and put it into place and grabbed my sword. I stated to walk outside to find out what was going on and it was Hades who was talking to a hellhound. I tried to hide, but he already knew I was there. So I walked out. He said I bet you are wondering why I was talking to that beast. Aren't you on a mission to find out why the half bloods are missing? Yes. You probably think I am behind this. Well from the looks of that I think it does look like you are behind this and if you are why did you do it. Well, I guess you already know that I didn't do it and I was talking to that beast because he is suppose to keep Nico safe from danger and he did a horrible job.

Why do you care? You will need him later on this mission. Why do you want to help us? Because one of my son's were captured that has been hidden for 18 years now and I want him back so he can fight. Fight how? You will see. Brenden your turn is over. It seems Annabeth is calling you so I will leave you. Tell Nico not to get hurt. I will. Annabeth I'm coming. Where were you? I was just getting some air it get's stuffy in here. Don't you think so? Yeah at points but now it is time for you to go to bed and rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow I think I know where to go. Oh, Annabeth don't let Nico get hurt. Ok. I make sure of it.

Thanks. Now go to bed and rest we will need you for tomorrow. Why? Where are we going. You and Steven will see. You guys are going to a different place. Is anybody coming with me? Yeah Nico, you guys are going to Hades place and you are going into the River of Styx. Tomorrow morning. Hey Nico lets go. Go where. We are supposed to go to your Dad's palace. Then let's go. Brenden and Steven it is this way. What way? Well the way I and Percy went. Oh. Hurry we can't stay here to long, we will get caught. By who? My dad's people. Then hurry. So we are now down in Hades place but it will take a while to walk down the stairs. Ok. Now we are at the entrance. All we have to do is get to the River of Styx.

Ok, if we get in trouble get us out. When we call for you. Ok. Here we go. Owe, it burns. Yeah it kills. Just a few more seconds. Ok, you guys can come out now. I can't it is too hard. You're out. It felt like we were going to die it hurt so much. I heard that last time. Well we better go. NOW! My dad and his army. Oh, great now we have to fight them. Ok, because I feel great. Here they come. You again. Yes, me again. This time I will win. No you won't. Let's finish this. Now. They came and Steven and I just kept cutting through them all. There was like a hundred of them. We just kept going and after it was over we were both too tired to walk.

So we hid and slept there for the night. Ok. Tomorrow we will meet the other at the same place. Then let's hurry. Where here. Hey Percy now we all have invincibility. Great now I can't kill two more people. Hey stop that. Oh, Annabeth you know that I'm just kidding. Hey, Annabeth can I talk to you sure. We walk behind the door and I tell her that it hurt like heck and if she knew if Percy felt that way. She said he did and then she started making out with me and Percy came back and saw. He was so mad that I think his heads blew off it was like " so that is what you wanted to talk about. NO, NO!

Then Percy grabbed his sword and tried to kill me but I was too fast and I grabbed my sword too. I just keep trying to stop him from hitting me because he was mad. I finally grabbed a knife and jabbed it into his leg. Yeah, I know it must have hurt but it wasn't going to kill him just get him off my back. He fell to the ground. But it wouldn't kill him or me. I was getting tired. He asked why. I said that she kissed me right when you started to come back here. So, she was trying to make you Jealousy. Of me. Annabeth, why? Because I love you I think you are cute.

I wanted to find out if you liked me. Because if you did I would of asked you out. Well, if you did I would have said yes. Great so then are we dating. Yeah. Thank you Brenden, for sorting that out. Anytime, just next time don't try to kill me. So Annabeth where are we going to go now? We are going to. Auhhh! What was that? I don't know. Let's go see. It was Nico he is getting attacked by a Drakon. Hey, it looks like the one we fought in the Titans war. It is. Brenden get back here .NO! I'm going to help my friend. Watch out it has poisonous fangs. All I will do I jump on its back and kill it. I'll come with you.

Then you better hurry. His breath smells, like garlic and it has a cut right by its eye. It's huge up close. Stab it in the mouth because the scales are too hard. I think it's going to bite me. Then I will distract it while you go and kill it. Hey fang face look over here. Yeah, you heard me LOSER. Go Brenden. Steven come help me. I can't why not because he has his tale around my legs. Then I will go and kill him myself. Yes, I got him. Wow. You did well. Thanks, you did to, on distracting him. Let's get out of here. Where are we going Annabeth. We are going to Triple G Ranch. Why, we hardly got out of there the last time. Annabeth those horses are mean. So then don't make a deal. With that guy. Ok.

Yeah, but to my calculations there are 70 Camp Half- Bloods at the ranch. Then let's go. Wait. What? I forgot how to get there. Ok. But, didn't we have to go through a prison. There, might be Half- Bloods in there. Maybe if we are lucky we can find some there. Then let's go then. We have to check every cell just in case. Hey, that's where we were last time. Yeah, and we are going there again. There's a train maybe we can get on it, and drive it to the place we need it to go to. Yeah, but didn't we have to go through the labyrinth last time. Yeah, so. So won't we have to find the exit we came out of last time. Yeah, it was in………….. In where? I forget. Great!

I think it was by. Let's just try to find it out on the train. WOW, this place is a train wreck. Get it. Yeah. Hey, look a Hill- Billy. Can I kill him. Not right now, he might have some information for us to use. You. What do you want. He sounded like he has something stuck in his throat. We wanted to know if you knew what way was the easiest was to Texas. It would be south. Thanks. Steven you can now. So Steven pulls out his spear and stabs it into his throat. Let's get on. Hey look what I found it's a watch that turns into a shield. Can I have it Steven? Sure here you go. Oh wow thanks I can't wait to use it in battle. Annabeth says that it will be three hours until we get there. (Three Hours Later) Were here. Thanks for driving. Your welcome.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Triple G Ranch

As we got off the train we saw that there was nobody there at the train station. It was a little suspicious because the train was running but the place was abandoned. As we were walking we herd strange noises. By the time we got to the stairs we were creped out by the strange noises. We heard warnings to run and we heard threats. We each took out our weapons I activated my shield and changed my sword to a bow and arrow just in case someone would be far away. Steven activated his shield and he pulled out his twig that turned in to his spear. We heard someone behind us so we turned around and it was a group of giants and Kampe.

So we all started shooting arrows stabbing them with spears and stabbing them with daggers. Once they started to close in on us I changed my arrow back into my sword. I did that thing where I spin and kill some while Steven was getting tired because he had fought so hard with his spear while I was shooting arrows. Soon he had passed out in the middle. More were coming in; they were like birds swarming us. So I killed all the ones in the way then went to him and for some reason they were all gone and I passed out. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico all helped to bring me and Steven somewhere. Annabeth had some regular money from her dad so she paid a cab driver to bring us to a place that looked like a farm.

There were these horses that were talking to me. Well that is usual. But they were breathing fire. They wanted to eat me for some reason. There was this little boy and an Old man with a barbecue fork. He offered me some food and water. So I would take it but then he would try to make bets that if I do something he would do another return but Percy said that he would fake his bets and make you do another to get your friends back. I just ignored him but he kept getting annoying and the horse stables were starting to smell really bad. The Horses fire sometimes when I was walking past they tried to breathe their fire on me and one of them seceded. I had to run to the river to cool myself down.

I later found out that his name was Mark. Man Mark was funny but he had some strong breath that hurt too. Annabeth wanted to get out. The man asked if I wanted to go inside his house but before I went in he said no weapons so I said that I will put it away but I hid my dagger in my pocket and turned my sword into a pen like Percy's just in case I would need them because I was suspicious why he cared if I brought a weapon into his house. Then I saw all these dead animals. He was cooking steaks and saying that I have nice friends. But I said I think we will be leaving soon. How soon will that be because I like to have to company over and I like to have them for dinner?

What do you mean for dinner? Nothing, I just like eating with you guys. I don't get many visitors but when I do some of them never want to leave. I murmured under my breath I can't understand why he is so crazy. What was that? Oh, nothing I was just thinking. THINKING ABOUT WHAT? Im sorry I meant to say are you leavening so soon? Ahhhh. We have to be somewhere soon for someone. Oh do you? Yes. I should go see my friends. Oh do you mean these friends. (I turn around to see all my friends tied up and screaming "Help Us") I got so mad that I pulled out my (pen) sword and changed it into a spear threw it at him but it missed he jabbed with his Fork but only caught my leg.

It didn't even leave a mark because I have the Curse of Achilles. He figured that out real fast and he kept jabbing at places but I dogged them and ran to my spear and changed it into a sword and caught him off guard and had it up to his neck. But, he wouldn't give up so I spun and cut my friends out of the ropes and they all grabbed their weapons from the mantle. So now we all were fighting him and he called his servant to let the horses to fight do he walked outside and the guy was following him while he was fighting us I took out my dagger without him knowing and stabbed him in his spot that I thought would kill him would kill him but it was the wrong spot.

But, now the horses were now coming out and breathing fire at us so I put my dagger away and activated my shield so the fire wouldn't affect me but they kept coming in so I walked even closer so I could jab them easier. But they were just dogging the sword each time. So Percy and I ran to the river and we were forcing it to the spot where the horses were but they were flying in the air so Steven was forcing the sky to rain to give us more water and in the rain he made the lightening so the horses would get scared but they weren't and Steven wasn't very good at his aim yet with the lightning bolts so they started to shoot by us but every so often a lightning bolt would hit a horse so the man who was running this place called for his servant to get the rest of the animals to help because they started to lose.

The man was starting it yell Noooooo because he was losing his very expensive monsters. Percy and I were shooting water bolt at the horses while Annabeth took my sword that I changed into a bow and arrow and she was shooting arrows at the new monsters he was bringing in and some of them I have never seen before. I guess that he had trained them because they were armed and ready. Annabeth was only able to take out so many but they just kept coming so I told Percy to take over the water twister. So after he was able to take it over I ran over to the slave and cut his leg so he couldn't walk so get any more.

Then I ran over to the man that was running everything I finally found his spot it was I had to hit all three hearts. I picked up a bow and arrow off the ground and shot my arrow into his hearts. Then I ran to Annabeth and asked for my sword back because the man was dead and the monsters didn't know what to do so we just ran up to them all and just kept making them disappear. We had finally won the battle the place was ours if we wanted to have it but we gave it to the servant and he said hey I'm sorry about letting the monsters in but if I didn't he would have killed me.

So we left to find the prisons but we decided on the way back to camp we would go to the hotel that has a bunch of kids. For now we headed off for the prison. But before we left we grabbed all the food we could carry. We even took a cow with us but first we wanted to get as far away from him as we could before it turned dark. So we ran and we got about 7 miles away from the prison. Steven and I wanted to go right now but we were over ruled they kept saying that we wouldn't find another place to stay.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Prison that Holds Half Blood's

I just woke up on the moist dirt floor while I had a worm on the floor right next to my head. Annabeth came in and I got up she said it is about time you got up. What time is it? Oh about 5:30. What, where is everybody they are all in the woods looking for dinner. Why aren't you? Well somebody has to look after you and they all backed out. So I was stuck with you. What time are we leaving? We are leaving in about half an hour. Do you remember Luke? Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. Ok, hey they are here now. Let's eat and then go in and kill some monsters. I grabbed my weapons and I remembered what Hades told me. Annabeth said Brenden what was it that you were doing that one night when I was calling you. Oh, nothing I don't want to talk about it.

Were back with some bacon I'm hungry good because we have a lot. I ate like 15 pieces. Then I left. I was walking to the jail. When I heard a Nooooooooo. Helpppppp. Meeeeeeee. So I ran to see what it was it was Nico who was getting beat up by Kampe. She was about to stab him with her poisonous swords. But I shot an arrow and nock a sword out of her hand. Then I activated my Shield and went to fight her while Nico was running back to the fort because he had cuts all over him. When she finally gave up for some reason I went to the fort to see if anyone had seen Nico but they all said that they haven't now I'm like oh great. I'll be back. Where are you going?

Just head to the prison without me. No we will wait. I was so scared because if I didn't find him Hades would kill me. Nico can't live out here forever because he has so many monsters on his back. But I think I knew where he was but will I find him before he is dead or before Hades kills me. I finally figured out what the prophecy went now about one will remain under control of another and Nico is the one who will back out. But I think he will be at the spot I brought him over the summer and he liked it a lot. So I stopped and called BlackJack to bring me to the top of that one building.

Ok, boss. I only took fifteen minutes but I like to ride with the rush of the wind. When we got there Nico was there I asked him what was wrong and he said that he was just scared because he saw his life flash before his eyes and while he was about to die he saw his sister. Telling him that his old friend that mistreated him and lied to him was there. So I got scared because he controlled me once and made me a person who I didn't want to be. I want to kill him but he is to powerful. I'm sorry of what happened then but now we need you to help us win this. Ok. (Then he sniffled) I'll help. Good. Now we better get back.

We can transport ok. Grab my hand. Then we were lifted away and we were back at the fort. Finally you guys are back. We are ready to go in. Then let's go. So we run back to the prison and this time we sneak in. there was no sound of life in here until we heard get me out of here you fool. Never, you will suffer and die in here. So we walked in and we saw about a hundred kids in the cells that we could see that was great for us but the down side was each cell was guarded big time.

So I started to shoot arrows to get some away and to distract them but they called more and while the monsters were coming to me my friends were letting the kids go and once they got their more monsters came so now there were so many monsters that I started to turn into a blood bath. Nico helped a lot like his dad said because he jammed his sword into the ground and it made a crack but while he jammed it into the ground he yelled GO AWAY! A bunch of monsters came in but now they were careful. While they were careful it gave us an advantage to shoot them down. So I shot arrows at every monster I could.

Percy and I saw that there was an Ocean right next to us so we jumped in it and made the water go straight toward the monsters that were guarding the outside because they would try to kill us later. When we did some water splashed inside and knocked down some monsters but the water wasn't enough to kill them. While they were on the ground Steven was shooting lightning bolts at them with his sword and Annabeth was stabbing them with her dagger and Nico was letting everyone out. So when we got about twenty out we would call all the Pegasus's in the area to pick them up and bring them to Camp Half Blood. We still had to go three more hallways and we were getting tired but if we left they could regroup or get more so we kept going.

But now I understand why Kampe left it's because she is a guard. She is guarding this place good. I told everyone to leave and find other routes to the rest of the place. They asked why. Because I have fight her by myself. So they left but Steven said he wouldn't leave without me. He said he will be my backup if I start to lose. Thanks. So I activated my shield and pulled out my sword. Kampe said _you again_. It was cold and scratchy so she ran to me and I ran sword our sword collided and we just kept trying to cut each other. But every time she would block mine and we would hear a clatter of swords. I finally got a huge cut on her stomach and made her scream in pain.

Then she cut my leg and I faked that it was burning. She's like you only have five minutes to live. Oh ah. I jabbed my sword right into her cut again and again until she begged me to stop. But when I did she tried to kill me so I flung my sword as hard as I could right into the guts. Steven came up and said I thought that I was going to have to help you. But I didn't so let's move on and find other children to go to Camp Half Blood. When we got passed her there were like no more guards I thought that they may be at break o they just thought that Kampe could handle it herself.

So we went on and found the others letting some kids out Nico said that he would transport them back to camp and he said that he would just stay there. We said ok. And he told them to take his hand and he would take them. So they left all the rest of them here. But now we heard a siren THE PRISIONERS HAVE ESCAPED! The doors were getting locked all the doors. So we were running as fast as we could but right when we got out of the first door more monsters came. So Percy and I called the ocean to break the walls and it worked after Steven called for some lightening. We burst out and ran two the fort again because it was almost dark.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lotus Hotel and Casino

We start out walking back to the fort from the prison. The commander was Morpheus. While we were walking back almost everyone around us fell asleep. Percy was like this is just like the battle we just had with Coronus. We had to both ride on Black Jack. I was shooting arrows down at monsters that were walking in on the streets and people were screaming every time one would die. Black Jack and the other Pegasus were flying swiftly in the air. I told Black Jack to take a left turn and he said you got it Boss. He started to turn left but for some reason the sleepy spell made him tired so he started to head right.

Black Jack other way. Ok. But he kept going right until he almost hit a building but he landed perfectly on the sidewalk. So we thought that we would walk in and see if there are any Half Bloods here. When we got in we noticed that it is the Lotus Hotel. Man this place makes you brain washed. Probably a lot of them are here because they were walking around and decided to drop by. We made this thing to keep us from getting distracted. So I walked in and saw so many kids and they were playing so many fun games and there were no monsters man I wanted to play so many games and one of the games had Percy's record on it so I wanted to beat that so badly.

It was a shot gun game that you shoot birds Percy said that he was here for like a week and he got that score the first time he tried it. He said that he stayed at this game for hours and he had his own sweet that had a view and nice beds. Man I hope we can get the sweet we got last time. Dud, stop thinking about that we are here to get Half-Bloods. Ok but I want to play some games. We stopped thinking of what we had to worry about and we just had some fun for a while. I told Percy that we can probably play a couple of games. That couple went into a bunch and when we got tired a guy gave us a room key and said that we are welcomed to the snacks that they have. They had everything you could think of.

Hey Annabeth this is the life. I know what you are saying. Let's take these watch thing off and relax. I'll play some video games and then go to bed tomorrow we can leave. I wake up and everyone I gone playing games and going to the snack bar. This place is awesome. I'm going to bet Nico's record and bet Percy's records. This may take a while but I have time it has only been a day. I went to the gun game again and shot down like one trillion birds down it gave me a new high score I am better than all the others.

I caught up with Steven and for some reason he thought that I was trying to steal his food so he tried to kill me with his sword so I shoot ten arrows and they made hung onto his shirt and pants but they kept on flying until the arrows were stuck in the wall and Steven was stuck on the wall. He dropped his sword and I said that I wasn't trying to take his food I was trying to talk to you. What so you want to talk to me about? I want to ask you where is Annabeth she went to our room. Hey can you pull these arrows out of the wall. Steven after I took him out ran to the bounce house. I went to find Annabeth and she was there playing video game after I played a little bit with her I fell asleep. After everyone fell asleep I woke up and then fell back asleep again.

I wake up under a bunch of food and garbage I remember that we have to get home soon so I go to fin everyone. Steven was at the bounce house I told him we have to go so he helped me find the rest of them but some of them didn't want to leave so Steven and I had to drag them out of the building. We walk out and Percy and Annabeth are back to normal.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We Find Ourselves in a Realm of the Coded Ones

We were on our way back from the Casino when out of nowhere a person fell out of a portal and smashed right on to the cab that we were in. We pulled over and saw that he was full of gunshot wounds. Then we saw Nico by him and we took him with us. We just left him there. It kept happening over and over but this time it was bugs, robots, and aliens. By the time we got one hour away from camp our cab broke down. The cab driver got out and so did we. We decided to take a walk around when all of a sudden we found or self floating in a portal. We woke up in a base of some sort with armor on.

Steven remembered the place because he would find his way in and play the game. When we got up we were in armor that none of us but Steven has seen. He said that Brenden, Percy, and Nico were in Blast armor which was a strong and tan armor. Annabeth had Surge armor that was strong and blue. Steven had a mix of Blast and Tactical. Tactical was a simple gray but strong armor. Percy, Brenden, Nico, and Annabeth were equipped with the basic weapons for the game. They had the pistol, assault rifle, shotgun, frag grenades, and the pulse which was a common weapon for the aliens. Steven customized his weapons; he had the judgment that shot out electricity, shotgun, assault rifle, frag grenades, and the grenade launcher.

We made Steven the leader of this quest because he has more experience. We started to walk when out of nowhere a bug hopped on Percy but Nico shot it right off before it could explode. We kept walking and found that there were men all over and when they found us they opened fire. We fought back we took out five of them but the others started to fire their flamethrowers and harmed Nico but Annabeth took them out with the frag grenades. We found that the men had power ups. I grabbed one and had unlocked the weapon called the inferno. We found that the next room was full of huge spiders. Annabeth started to scream so Percy had to keep the bugs away from her.

One of the spiders had bit Nico in the leg and he fell to the ground so Steven and I had to fight. I had shot one of them with the inferno and it ended in taking out two instead of one. Steven had taken the rest out with the shotgun which was low on ammo. They had found ammo packs so they grabbed them. We took a ride up the elevator onto the next level of the room and found that there was a guy that had a flamethrower. He almost burned Nico, made Percy lose health, and Annabeth faint. It was up to Steven and me to take him out. I took out his shotgun and took him out. We had to drag Annabeth all the way to the portal that would take us to the next level.

We had to run the whole level while dragging Annabeth with us and if we didn't get to the end of the level it would explode on top of us. We got to the portal just in time. We recovered from the running because it was tiring running and caring Annabeth. When we got up we found ourselves in a room with two men that looked like us. They said "we are the coded ones, you are in a treacherous realm, leave now before you lose the game and be lost forever it the lost data of Coded Arms."


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We make allies with the Coded Ones

This warning didn't seem like it was meant for us, but someone more important. We asked them their real names and all they said was "we are the coded ones". We had made allies with them because they know the way out and because they had the best weapons that you could get. We started to walk but of course we had them in front of us leading the way. When the door opened there were men all over plus they opened fire on us and luckily we were able to take cover and take them out one by one. We reached the end of the level. When we had entered the next level they remarked "we are now entering the 9th of 13 levels.

We started to walk when all kinds of packs health, ammo, and virus preventions. We had to drag Annabeth and Percy because they were poisoned. When we were walking along we discovered a room that had three huge machines in them that were hard to damage. I open fired on them while Annabeth and Percy were in the corner taking cover. Nico opened fire. The coded ones had started to shoot them with their shotguns. Steven took out his judgment and kept shooting them with it. Finally we took one down but there was still two more left.

Out of nowhere aliens started running in but by this time Annabeth and Percy were on their feet. They took the people out but they kept coming back so they kept shooting. The machines had hurt Nico but we took another out. But there was no stopping it. We finally took the last robot out when Steven shot it with the Judgment. We kept going but this time I had to drag Nico. When we got to the portal there was five health packs and ammo packs, so we all took a health pack except the Coded Ones. We kept going. We found ourselves surrounded when we got into the next room but they were small robot spiders. Annabeth started to SCREAM, she hates spiders. We had to take them out with the distracting noise of Annabeth screaming. It took longer because they started to attack us.

They had hurt all of us because they had started too exploded on us so we were getting bombarded with small explosives. When the explosives were over Percy and I found Nico, Annabeth, and Steven on the ground hurt and out cold. We had to take a long break, because we couldn't drag them through the levels because they had to stop just to take down enemies. When they got their health back they started to walk and while we were walking we came across a new gun upgrade. I grabbed the upgrade and it turned out to be a RPG. It is his strongest weapon that he has.

I switched out my pistol for my new RPG. I tested it out. It worked like a charm. We kept on going when we came to a guy but he didn't know that we were there so we kept quiet. I had loaded my RPG so he could take the guy out. I took him out with a clean shot to the head. You could even see the head fly right off. It turned out to be a trap we were ambushed, they cut us off completely from the way we came in and our only exit. The person leading the ambush was of course our worst enemy Midinos and his son Akakios which didn't make sense because it means _innocent_ and trust me he is not innocent at all. They left us with this one fare well.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We Find our Way Out

There is always bad news and good news when you're a half-blood. The bad news for this situation was simple, we were surrounded. The good news was that we had the coded ones on our side, and they can go invisible. As they were talking we saw the coded ones go invisible. We let them say their speech, but they were cut off but gun fire in the back ground were the two men were firing at them and they could not be seen. While Midinos and his son were distracted we turned around shot down about half of the men but they had shot me in the shoulder.

The impact was so strong that it knocked me out cold. We finally took the rest of the men out with a frag grenade and a blast from my Judgment. By the time we turned around we saw that there was nobody still standing but Midinos and his son. Out of thin air appeared two men. We knew what Midinos and his son was capable so we gave him a chance to run. When we recovered the coded ones had told us that we are on level 11 and almost out of here. As we walked we could start to see that many people had gone down this path because you could see that the path was starting to darken like it was walked on several times.

After dragging me for so long I finally started to move. They waited for me to regain my strength so we could keep going. When I recovered with to us was a bad time because we were surrounded AGAIN. But this time they had no leader it was just a cold blood hunt. They threw these special grenades against the coded ones. They tried to go invisible but the grenades that they had stuck to them made it so they couldn't. There was no way out for us. Luckily for us we have frag grenades so we could take out about half of the guys with 3 frags so that was a relief for us.

As we ran we were almost taken out by a blast from one of the men that had the Judgment just like Steven. We had taken cover behind a wall and Steven and I had been shooting at them and with luck we were able to take them out but there was still one standing but he used a shield to protect himself. We gave up on him so we just ran. When we came to a stop we found a place to sleep for a while. We had the Coded ones on guard because they never go to sleep. As we slept you could hear nothing but the Coded ones talking.

I heard them talking which I found interesting. "Why don't we just ditch them, their no go to us?" "Because we need their help if we are to stop Midinos and his son!" "After what Midinos did to use I'm surprised that I didn't shot him when he had us ambushed." "I know but if we stop his pets then we can stop him." "What about the men" "there is no way that we can take all of them out." "It's a risk but we must take it." "Fine but if they figure out that we only are helping them is because we need their help then our plan is ruined." "I agree."

When we woke up we found that the coded ones had been cleaning their guns. We packed up and started to walk. We were all well rested. We came to a room that was full of Walkers and they are hard to take out because they have heavy armor. It takes about 10 frags to take one out. It took almost all of our ammo to take them out. With luck we were able to destroy them. We had to continue but we didn't have any more ammo so we could have been taken out easily. We had made it on to Level 12.

When we arrived on the next level we all found ammo packs which will help in the long run. As we were walking we started to see that there was no one in sight. Every time that we would enter the next area there was no one to worry about. When we walked in the next hallway we were surprised to find a swarm of robot spiders. Of course Annabeth had to scream but this time it was louder and if that wasn't enough they all exploded in our faces. It took all of us out but of course the coded ones stayed up.

They dragged us until we could stand. We reached the end of the level when the coded ones stopped us. They told us their names. The one in dark armor was named nighthawk and the one in bright armor was named goldstar. We entered the final level, level 13. There was ammo packs, grenade packs, and health packs for everyone which was just we needed. As we entered the hallway and into the arena we were stopped by a monster. Its name was Colossus a giant monster shaped like a man.

We started to climb the stairs to the top of the arena so we could get a clear shot on him. As we were climbing orange bugs appeared everywhere. They would jump and try to attach to us but we would shot them down as we would climb. When we got to the top we had the coded ones protect the sides from the bugs. Annabeth and Nico helped them. Steven, Percy, and I would take down the monster. Steven took out his Judgment while, I took out my RPG but Percy just had the Shotgun.

We took turns shooting the thing, I would shoot then Steven, and then Percy and it would repeat. After going through almost all of our ammo we took it down and as it fell the bugs fell. We won. When we got to the bottom the coded ones told us that the portal was our way out so we thanked them and was just about to leave when they told us farewell. We hopped in the portal. We escaped, we survived Coded Arms.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

On Our Way Back to Camp

We got out of the portal and we ended up in a part of the forest we have never been at before. But we knew it was Long Island because we could smell the burning food and the people cheering but we didn't know why they were cheering. We saw Annabeth was there but Nico was gone. (10 minutes later after walking through a bunch of spider webs and hearing Annabeth scream but we got used to it. We were hoping that every time that Annabeth would attract someone so we could find our way out of this forest so we could eat because we are all starving. We also got Annabeth and Steven to pass out in a hut that Percy and I built while they were looking for food.

That wasn't such a good Idea to send Annabeth to get the food because she found a bunch of bananas and fruits well that's what she said. Then when she got the foods she saw a spider and she dropped all the food and ran. Then she couldn't remember where she dropped the foods or she didn't want to go back to find the food and see another spider. So we saw a rat and ate that for the night while her and Steven slept together in a bed because we only had two beds and Percy didn't want to because she was his girlfriend and he wasn't ready for that and I didn't want to because Percy tried to kill me last time Annabeth kissed me on the lips so I really don't want to sleep in the same bed.

Steven though is as far away from her as possible to keep Percy happy. Oh and he doesn't know that he is with her in the bed because he would off never been in that bed and he passed out in war. When they woke up Steven almost had a hard attack because he was in the same bed with Annabeth. He also stayed away from Percy in fear of him trying to kill him even though he couldn't actually kill him he could hurt him. We started with some food that I found in the morning and we ate with good food. Then we started to walk and when it got dark we started hearing people and then we ran into Clarisse and she was in full battle armour for the competition and then she ran back and called for Chiron to sound the bell.

After a while everyone was back and they were all cheering and we even saw some of the new Camp Half-Blood's so then we ate dinner and the all asked us how we had all this new weapons and how I had a bullet hole in my arm and why we had new armour and how we ended up in the forest so we told them and then Steven and I started to walk over to our Girl friends Machala and Gabby Holmes the daughter of the Goddesses of Love and they both came up kissed us on the lip and hugged us and said that they were starting to get worried if we had died or if were still safe. Then we went to our cabins and went to bed our rooms were cleaned and then the bus came the next week. Steven and I started getting back together and talking to our girlfriends again. We went back home and started school.

1


	13. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Journey to the Great City in the Sky

I am just about get on my Pegasus, Blackjack, and Steven is going to be on Gucci. They are going to take us to Olympus where all the Greek gods live and Debate. The gods have been generous to let us come to see our long lost fathers for we are demigod and my lost father is the god of Sea, Poseidon himself and Steven's father is king of gods Zeus. I have only heard about his description from stories that his he looks like a person from Hawaii and his legendary trident. Steven's only heard that his father wears blue striped tux and his long white beard and his legendary lightning bolt that he rules over the other gods. When we arrived it took our breaths away with golden gates at the entrance of every mansion that glittered with the golden light of the sun.

The streets were full of music and dancing. The gardens were full of every flower that you could think of tulips, roses, and even moon lace which is a flower that grows best in the night time. There were concerts going on with satyrs playing the reed pipes and the Cyclopes worked in the armory and sang merry songs as they worked. The smell of the food was unbearable with steak, chicken, and different types of fruits and vegetables. Everyone looked happy and we even made some friends along the way to the palace.

When we got their it was huge, it was the size of Madison Square Garden. We walked in and saw that the other gods were gone except Poseidon and my uncle Zeus the God of all the gods. We gave our respects to both but Zeus left so my father and I broke into a long conversation. When we finished he said that I could stay for a while but after my stay he said I have to go to Camp Half Blood where I can train and prepare to fight monsters if I ever had to. The Minotaur for example with his foul smell and his fur that covers his face and even his long horns, I should be ready to fight any thing oh and bring Steven.

After the visit at the palace we just walked around the city and marveled at what we saw from the stage where they had concerts to the houses and even the restaurants with the smell of food. It seemed that every person that we had passed had nothing to worry about and everyone had a smile on their faces. I was starting to fell hungry so we went to one of the restaurants and had a wonderful meal that consisted of juicy steak, a ripe apple, and a warm cup of cider, but Steven wasn't hungry. I paid the bill and we left for the hotel that we was staying in and we got some rest because tomorrow we will be going to Camp Half Blood.


End file.
